Sayuri Uchiha
Sayuri Uchiha (うちはさゆり, Uchiha Sayuri), renowned worldwide as the Beauty of the Hidden Leaf (隠された葉の美しさ, Konoha no Komachi)14, is the Eighth Hokage (鉢代目火影, Hachidaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Ninth Fire Shadow”)15 of Konohagakure, as well as the current head of the accursed Uchiha Clan.16She is the eldest daughter of Sannoto Senju and Yami Uchiha, the granddaughter of Tsunade, the half sister ofSigma Uchiha, the wife of Kanatoko Hyūga, the mother of Shura Uchiha, twins Yasaki and Katoku Hyūga, and the current reincarnate of Kiyome —the wife of Madara Uchiha.17 Sayuri has made appearances in several''Naruto Fanon'' projects, and is widely considered the most popular female character on the site. She was the major antagonist of the Fanon Canon Rebirth project.18 Fitted for success, Sayuri would spend her early years in the confinement of nobility. As her mother had passed on from the living world upon giving birth to her very first child, Sayuri was raised as a proud Senju, completely oblivious of her Uchiha lineage. Her father took it upon himself to fulfill the dying quest of his lover, never once allowing Sayuri to leave his side, even when venturing across the globe during various high ranking ninja missions. However, learning of the growing tension around the shinobi world, of what was the emergence of the Akatsuki 一an organisation comprised of several missing-nin with the sole purpose of world domination一 Sannoto was forced to defect from the village hidden in the leaves to resolve the issue single-handedly, and thus, abandoning his daughter in the process, though not before transferring the rights of her future to his own mother, Tsunade, who had recently been inducted as the Fifth Hokage. On the night of his departure, Sayuri discovered her Uchiha lineage in full, awakening its highly coveted Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan, upon witnessing Sannoto leave the village and being rendered unconscious by his hand. Sayuri adopted the moniker Kami (神様, Kami-sama; lit. "deity" or "divine being") during her affiliation with the treacherous organization known as the Akatsuki. Thereafter, she seized control of the nine tailed beasts, plaguing a world war; forcibly stabilizing them into their initial state as the Shinju, she became its Jinchūriki, only to be defeated in the very end and have it extracted from her. After such events, she became the Jinchūriki of Kurama, before disappearing from the world on a fifteen year voyage to repent for her many mistakes. During this journey, she took the form of a child to conceal herself of her true identity.19 Upon her completion of this quest, Sayuri returned to Konoha to serve as the hokage. Her relationship with Samehada is described as aninappropriate affair of utter adultery, much to the displeasure of her beloved husband. In Sayuri's mind, Samehada comes before all else, including her village, comrades, and even her own children. The bond between the woman and the sword far exceeds the typical belittlement of chakra, with Samehada clinging to far more then just her ordinary chakra. On a daily basis, Sayuri has created alone time, away from her responsibilities as the Hokage, to spend quality time with her sword. This particular affair is not known to anyone, though is credited by Sayuri herself as her greatest flaw. A woman whose astounding sensual physique permitted many a fancy dream, many demanded Sayuri's hand in marriage through her prime years. Over the span of her life, Sayuri learned to take advantage over her immense sexual appeal, utilizing it in order to settle debates, complete missions, and increase her popularity. She is the epitome of all kunoichi, showcasing the true depths of what it takes to be crowned the world's most powerful female. Even despite her role of Hokage, she is still in practice, further polishing her vast array of stealth skills. She is regarded as the finest assassin Konoha has ever produced, and is known to have singlehandedly altered the course of several wars solely through taking matters into her own hands. Throughout Konohagakure, several fan clubs have surfaced, all of which dedicate their primary focus towards Sayuri's natural beauty. Long before there was a Sayuri, there was a Kiyome, who lived during the warring states era. Born into the noble Uchiha clan, Kiyome was of royalty, and the first cousin to Madara and Izuna Uchiha. She grew up forever under their shadow, reliant on her fellow kin members to protect her if need be. It wasn't until much later in her lifetime she adopted the sharingan, which came about after experiencing the death of her parents right before her very eyes. She bore unbearable feelings towards Madara ever since they were little, clinging to his dreams of a better world. The two would marry despite their close relations, and go on to lead the Uchiha clan as the respective Head and Headdress. Alongside her cousins, she was one of the very first members of the clan to awaken the power of the Mangekyō Sharingan. She would go on to have many children of her own, who she viewed merely as temporary happiness. Despite being a very caring and nurturing mother, in truth, the sheer drought bestowed upon the warriors of the warring states period was inevitable, and simply unsustainable. Depression was just as common as death. Kiyome experienced many more deaths down the line, including her brother in law, Izuna, and even her very own children. At some point, Madara formed an alliance with the Senju Clan, resulting in the founding of Konohagakure. Channeling her inner feelings, Kiyome acted as soundly as she could, whatever it took to offer positive support to her beloved. However, following the supposed death of her husband at the hands of Hashirama during their final battle at the Valley of End, Kiyome took her own life. Kiyome's unrivaled love would lead to her many reincarnations over the span of several decades. Each reincarnation would inherit her stunning beauty and love, though this love was interchangeable, in the sense it could be directed towards just about any family member. The most recent reincarnation of Kiyome, Sayuri Uchiha, would encompass this love at a very young age, for her father, Sannoto Senju. History Edit The village hidden within the leaves was in utter despair. The most powerful clan within the village had been charged guilty of the village’s previous infiltration, dating 5 years back. One of the unique abilities of the highly coveted sharingan was its profound genjutsu prowess, which enabled the wielder to instantaneously cast a horrific illusion upon the victim through making mere eye contact. An exceptional member of the Uchiha Clan had mustered enough power to control the Kyuubi, the nine tailed tailed beast, wrecking havoc upon the citizens of Konohagakure. This event would forever anguish and lay upon a heavy burden on the Uchiha clan, who were never ever the same. In time, the situation grew worse in Konohagakure, leading the Uchiha clan to plan a coup against the leaf’s government. This left Itachi Uchiha as the sole member of the clan who still bore loyalty towards the village, electing its legacy over that of his own family. Forced into a corner, Itachi planned a massacre alongside Obito Uchiha, the man initially responsible for the previous infiltration. Obito’s sister, Yami Uchiha, was among many members present in the Uchiha district during the time of the massacre. Displaying utter emotionless behavior at its finest caliber, Obito beheaded his own sister, unbeknownst the latter had been pregnant, with of all, a child hybrid of both the Uchiha clan, and their long lived nemesis, the Senju Clan. He would take home with him the upper half, in the hopes of someday utilizing his sister’s eyes, incase his own vision were to ever lose its light. The Senju clan, believed to have descended from the Sage of Six Paths’ son Asura himself, inherited the latter’s prolonged life force. This same extension would aid the furnishing embryo residing within the corpse of Yami Uchiha. The child survived long enough to be rescued by incoming ANBU, and later delivered heartily at the local Konoha hospital, before a crowd of hopeful shinobi, among whom, was the child’s father, the legendary and renowned Sannoto Senju, whose heart rested in pieces at the sight of his deceased lover. Taking in it’s first gulps of fresh air, the child revealed itself to be female, a rather large one at that. In fact, the child was so large, it was presumed by Konoha’s finest medical-nin that had Yami been alive prior to going into labor, the sheer size of the child would not have enabled her to survive afterwards, concluding in a maternal death. The child was incredibly hefty, weighing in at a whopping 50 pounds, which in reality, was due to her body having been coated in metal prior to her birth. From birth, it was determined that this child possessed a distinct level of never before seen potential, so much so, that she had already begun to harness her powers as an embryo. A hybrid of the Uchiha and Senju, this girl was gifted with extremely lethal and potent chakra, the kind that gave even practiced sensory type shinobi headaches. The child was given the name "Sayuri", roughly translating to “water lily”. The name was symbolic in the sense that it represented her deceased mother, who unlike majority of the members of the Uchiha clan, held an affinity towards the water nature, and not fire. Sayuri was raised as an only child, by a single parent. However, there was something peculiar about this child… something very odd. Sayuri simply did not cry, nor did she ever complain. She was as lawful as a child anyone could have possibly asked for, the very definition of a perfection, largely a factor of inheriting the Senju’s Will of Fire. Under the tutelage of her father, Sayuri was exposed to fighting on a daily basis. She traveled everywhere with her father, no matter how dangerous the mission, or how inappropriate the situation. The bond of the two was undeniable. Sayuri’s thigh prints appeared as temporary tattoos on Sannoto’s shoulders, a testament as to how often he lugged her atop his head. Day in and day out, the large, muscular man tenaciously raised his daughter, refusing to let her out of his eyesight, even when in the course of a battle, a testament of his power, as he was able to win fights against several opponents without requiring full concentration. The two were at peace for quite sometime, until danger emerged within the shinobi world, in the form of a maniacal, newly formed organization, known as the Akatsuki. This forced Sannoto to stray from the village in order to conduct his research, leaving behind everything he had ever known, including his comrades, village, and even his very own daughter.